


Model Material

by Narry5Eva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry5Eva/pseuds/Narry5Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Harry is a model and Niall is his mums friends son. </p><p>Soulmate Au where either boy can see all the colors except for the color of their soulmates eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

It wasn't really work that struck my mind. Modeling had become an agonizing job that I used to enjoy. Sure I was popular with a wide range of ladies but non of them really gave me the right vibe. As a child I knew that I was gay because I was always attracted to boys but it wasn't really anything major. You see, non of them were my soulmate. I saw all the colors but I still couldn't see blue. I would look into the eyes of every boy I have ever liked but all of them either had brown or green eyes.

My mum tells me a lot of stories about her friend and her son. Her son can't see the color green and his eyes happen to be blue. Well, that's at least what mum tells me. Mum also told me about how they're going through a rough patch at the moment because Niall, that's his name, is getting bullied at his school and he won't let his mum help. His mum, Maura, wants them to move here to Cheshire. Mum thinks that it will be a great idea if they stay with us.

I guess I kind of agree. I really want to know this Niall. That'll be great if he is my soulmate. I don't know much about Niall. Just the basics like his age and what he likes to do. 17 and loves to write songs and sing. I'm only a year older than him.

Mum hasn't mentioned the fact that she already told Maura about her decision. They won't be here for another two months because Niall doesn't want to leave his only friend. I didn't believe that he doesn't have any friends besides Liam. I have known Lima my whole life. We used to hang out with this brunette boy and he had the cutest little smile. Funny how his name was Niall too.

You guys probably want to know about how our soulmates are chosen. Well, you see, your soulmate is chosen at birth. The weird thing about it is that if your soulmate turns out to be a childhood friend then you won't know until you are 17 or 18. Green eyed people, like myself, see all the colors except for the color of their soulmates eyes. Since my soulmates eyes are blue, I can't see any shade of blue. Blue eyed people don't see any colors at all until they find their soulmate at the age of 18. My friend Louis couldn't see any of the colors until he met Liam. They both found each other at my party. People with brown eyes don't age until they find their soulmate.

It's really complicated.

Anyways, back to Niall. I hope its the same Niall I met when I was younger. Me and him used to be best friends but then he had to move to London with his mum. We were sad to see each other go.We hit it off almost instantly when we first met. I remember me and Li playing at the park when we stumbled over Niall. He was sitting on one of the swings by himself. His mum was sitting on the bench and he looked really sad. When we asked him what was wrong, he said that he had no friends so from that day on Liam and I decided to befriend the boy.

He moved away when he was 10 and 7 years later, I still miss him. I hope he comes back soon. I really really miss him. Liam decided to pursue his singing career by auditioning fr the x-factor He got In because the judges really liked him and a year later, he's the biggest artist in the world. Justin Bieber being #2. He is going on his second world tour soon. I have been to several of his concerts and I get backstage passes from him sometimes to give to some of my fans who cant get tickets to see him. He released an album called Midnight Memories. My favorite song on the album is Better Than Words.

Last month, Liam met Louis and they fell in love at first sight. They make out in front of me all the damn time like seriously. Disgusting. One time i almost walked in on them about to do it and I have never been more scared in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Nialls POV

I hated school with a passion. Before I moved here, I was known as the wallflower and now I'm known as the gay flower child. I want nothing more than to disappear from this cruel world.

Reading makes me forget about the harsh reality that is the world. You would think that everything is pretty fucking peachy but no it's not. Try living in a world where you can't see any colors and you get marks and scars every time your soulmate gets hurt. My soulmate has probably seen the scars that line up my arms on his. He probably thinks I'm a freak. I have depression and I am suicidal. 

The difference between the two is that you don't have to be suicidal in order to be depressed. Being depressed is being sad and crying yourself to sleep at night. It's not wanting to wake up the next day because you dread whats going to happen. Its bathing in a sea full of self-hatred but not wanting to end your life. It's going to sleep at night and convincing yourself that somehow tomorrow will be better. It's not just the feeling of sadness but ,also, self-loathing, hopelessness, anxiety, isolation, and guilt

I have no friends here for one main reason. The fucking dickhead known as Jasper. He hates my guts for being gay. I had covered my scars and bruises all the time so my parents wouldn't notice. When I came out to them, they said they supported me and I could tell that they did. I never had the courage to tell my parents about my bully until 2 weeks ago. She decided to move us somewhere. Some place called the Styles Mansion. We move there in a weeks time now. Once I found out that Hazzy and Anne live there, I couldn't wait. I still remember them. You could say I had a crush on him but I obviously wasn't able to find out back then. I am really excited to move in with them.

I have already packed most of my stuff because my mum wants me to go there early. She wants me to at least catch up with Harry and Liam. I still remember Liam from when we were young and innocent. I can't believe my best friend is a pop star and my crush is a fucking model.

What if they hate me?

What if I'm too scrawny for them?

What if I'm too ugly for the hotness that is Harry Edward Styles?

ugh I hate this so much. Its annoying how my brain just goes into panic mode sometimes. I even cut when I'm in panic mode. Its honestly scary.

Harry's POV

For some reason, I keep getting scars up and down my arms. I asked my mum and she told me that if my soulmate hurts himself then his scars will automatically appear of me. She knows I'm gay so she uses he instead of she. 

I want to meet him as soon as possible so I can stop him from harming himself. I don't want whoever my soulmate is to be suicidal or depressed. I want to be able to shower him in kisses and show him that he is loved. I want to show him that life does get better but it does have it's ups and downs.  


End file.
